The Marauders, boo and LV style!
by x.b.o.o.x
Summary: Our version of the Marauders story, cowritten by LVchan. Pairings inside. Starting at first year and going on from there. Rating for language and shonenai in later chapters.


Hello everyone! This is a Marauders story co-written with my friend LV-chan! The pairings are:

Sirius/Remus

Lily/Severus

Lily/James

Starting at first year, so the pairings won't really come into play until much alter chapters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything! We're just borrowing everyone for a little! **

* * *

"Don't fail us Sirius, you're the older brother, you will carry on the esteemed name of Black, try not to let your abnormal… lack of pride in your surname show. Make us proud," Walburga, Sirius's mother, lectured him as he gazed longingly upon the maroon train, smoke billowing across the platform nine and three quarters. It was very clear that the brown haired first year could not have been paying less attention to his mother. The white headphones in his ears symbolized to anyone from the Muggle world that Sirius was listening to his iPod, drowning out every word that his mother said.

x.X.x

"Hey Sev?" Lily asked, shaking a little in anticipation.

"What is it?" Snape asked, turning to face the cute red haired girl next to him.

"Are you sure it won't matter that I'm not like you? That I don't have a witch or a wizard as a parent?"

"No, I promise, that won't change the fact that you're brilliant," a rare smile crossed his dark features. Despite his youth, Severus Snape had always had a cold dark feeling about him. His pale skin and lanky dark hair set him apart even more when standing next to Lily Evans, a cute young girl with tan freckle-filled skin from a summer in the sun.

x.X.x

"Don't worry, Remus. It's all been cleared with the Headmaster. As long as you take extra precautions, he has no problem with you going to school," a tall blonde woman said kindly. She brushed the boy's almost shoulder-length hair out of his soft blue eyes, which were identical to those of his father, who stood next to his mother.

"Are… Are you sure? I don't want to hurt anyone…" the boy mumbled.

"You _won't._ Stop worrying, dear. Everything's going to be fine," his mother assured him. His father smiled encouragingly next to her.

"You better hurry," he added, "Or you'll miss the train."

"Okay, dad… Bye. Bye Mom!" He said in what he hoped sounded like a happy voice, though his anxious aquamarine eyes betrayed his fear. His mother wasn't fooled; she smiled and brushed his hair out of his face one last time before he got onto the crimson train.

"Keep your hair out of your eyes!" His mother called, waving.

x.X.x

"Keep your nose out of trouble! I don't want you getting expelled your first week of school, James," an older man smiled down at his son, ruffling his hair.

The boy smiled up at his father, "No worries! I'll keep my nose clean for at least the first month or so," crossing his fingers behind his back.

James's father just laughed, knowing full well that his son would be there at best a week before he received an owl informing him of his misbehavior, "bye son, don't screw it up."

"Bye dad," James called bounding towards the train carrying his trunk, running headlong into a brown haired boy with ear length shaggy brown hair, they both fell backwards, and said, "Oi! Watch where you're goin' foo!" surprise dawned both faces, "Jinx! You owe me a chocolate frog!"

They both laughed hard, reaching out pulling each other up.

"Black, Sirius Black. B-L-A-C-K, got it memorized?" the shaggy brown haired boy smiled.

"Probably not, let's go. I'm James Potter."

They moved through the compartments trying to find a place to compartment to sit in. They walked along to the last compartment that was empty apart from one small blonde-haired boy. He sat cross-legged, reading a worn-looking faded brown book. When they got closer, they realized that he was listening to old black headphones, hidden before by his almost shoulder –length hair that also covered most of his face. A CD player was visible in the folds of his Hogwarts robe.

x.X.x

"Oi," Sirius said, leaning in close in front of Remus's face, popping out his headphones. Remus jumped back, throwing up his book and gasping slightly. Sirius just laughed and plopped down next to him putting the headphone into his ear.

"Hey, my name's James, and this is Sirius B-L-A-C-K," the boy with ruffled black hair and glasses said, sitting across from Remus and Sirius.

The boy who was now fiddling with his CD player grunted, then shouted, dropping back. The volume was turned up all the way so the words to "Teenagers" blasted throughout the compartment. Remus sighed and picked it up, turning it off, realizing that listening to it was a bad idea because he was now sure to be branded "freak" before anyone at school even found about his "condition."

"Teenagers? By My Chemical Romance, right? I'm not really big on the whole "emo" thing, but I do like that song," he smiled, pulling out his iPod and swiveling to the My Chemical Romance section.

"I am _not_ emo!" He said hotly. He held out his hand for his CD player back, huffing a bit.

"Woah, touchy much? Sure you're not an emo? You were sure sitting like one. Cross-legged, hair covering your face, reading a book, hiding your music, and those dark circles under your eyes are reminiscent of a little Muggle invention… er, eyeliner, I think," Sirius said triumphantly, handing him his CD player back.

Remus couldn't think of a response to this little speech, so he returned to his music in a clearly irritated silence.

James and Sirius laughed, though it was not harsh or mocking, as Remus was accustomed to back home. _Maybe they aren't horrid_, he thought, smiling in his mind.

"Hey, have any of you seen a cat? It's white with red tips in the ears, tail and paws and it answers to the name of Hawthorne?" a small, pretty red-haired girl peeked into their compartment.

James looked dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open a little, his hand moving automatically to his hair.

Remus looked up, a little confused then said, "No sorry, we haven't seen any cats here."

"Why would you name a white cat Hawthorne?" Sirius asked, amused. The girl shot him an exasperated look. "So you haven't seen him, then? Thanks."

She left the compartment in a huff.

"You prat!" James said as soon as she was gone, taking a swipe at Sirius' head.

"Ouch, what was that for?!" He barked, massaging his shoulder-length black hair.

"She was just looking for her cat! You didn't need to annoy her! She probably hates us now…" James fretted.

"Nah, I think it was just Sirius she didn't like. You didn't say anything to her, after all," Remus said quietly from his corner.

"Yeah! I'm the real prat here, you had nothin' to do with it!" Sirius said, shooting Remus a smile. Remus' lips curved upward as he returned to his book.

x.X.x

The rest of the ride was spent by James and Sirius mainly talking, with Remus commenting every once in a while. They swapped stories about the first time their magic got out of hand, and by the time the castle came into sight, Remus was clutching his sides, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey, look," James said, once he had finished chuckling. Sirius and Remus looked to where he was pointing. Hogwarts came into view; it's pointed spires in a sharp contrast to the almost-full moon behind them. Remus shifted in his seat slightly.

"I'm gonna go check to see if anyone knows how much longer till we get there," Sirius said, opening the glass compartment door. As soon as he did, loud jeering and a frightened-sounding whimpering reached their ears.

"Ha, I bet you're gonna be in Hufflepuff! What a loser!" One boy was saying. Sirius threw a look to James and Remus, who both stood up and followed him to where the noises were coming from. 3 compartments down from them, three dark-haired boys were laughing at a small, plump boy with slightly lighter hair than Remus. His beady light brown eyes were sad-looking and scared.

"Oi! Leave 'im alone!" Sirius barked. The three dark-haired boys looked at him, James, and Remus in apprehension.

"Alright, guys… let's go…" the tallest boy said. Sirius, Remus, and James stared them down as they left, stiff-backed, from the compartment.

"Thanks…" the blonde boy said quietly.

"No problem," James said, pulling him up. "I'm James Potter, that's Sirius Black, and that's Remus Lupin. What's your name?"

"Peter… Peter Pettigrew…" the boy said, smiling a little.

"Why don't you hang out with us? No jerks like them will pick on you if you're with three other people," Remus said kindly. Peter grinned and nodded.

"Thanks," he said. The train slowed to a stop and there was a mad rush as everyone grabbed their possessions and got off the train.

"Firs' years, this way!" Said a loud, booming voice. Remus looked for the source of the noise and saw an enormous man with an alarmingly wild beard and hair standing by a fleet of small boats.

"Let's go!" Sirius barked, speeding for the boats. Remus sighed and followed him with James and Peter.

* * *

There ya go! Please review! Oh and by the way this is LV-chan posting the first chapter... we're keeping the story on x.b.o.o.x's file.

And sorry if it's confusing... xD


End file.
